Traditional electronic gaming machines (EGMs) typically include a cabinet that carries one or more displays. Additionally, other displays, which are not an integral part of the EGM, may also be associated with the EGM and be located proximate the EGM. For example, in some instances one or more overhead displays may be positioned above one or more EGMs and may be fixed in some fashion above the EGM to allow for the display of graphics or other information in connection with operation of the EGM and related systems.
Such overhead displays may be positioned relatively high above gaming floor making it difficult for maintenance personnel to access, install and/or service heavy overhead displays without use of step ladders, scaffolding or other elevating devices. Likewise, replacing and/or installing such overhead displays may require installers and maintenance technicians to specially lift or hoist one or more monitors, which may weigh in excess of fifty pounds, above the EGM (and the level of the installer's or technician's head) to properly position the monitor in its mounted position. This may present a dangerous situation. Such configurations may be further confined by walls and other equipment adding to the difficulty in the installation, service and other access to these overhead displays. Moreover, such overhead displays may be affixed to the EGM in such way to require multiple tools and added labor to assemble, which may also take the EGMs out of service for game play and overall revenue generation.
Some overhead displays are merely hung over the EGM. This reduced constraint of the overhead display may allow the overhead display to be lifted out or fall, which adds risks to technicians and patrons alike.
The challenges with positioning the overhead displays and related assembly for installation, replacement and service may result in additional personnel and/or equipment being needed to support the monitor during its installation and/or maintenance. This may alter levels of acceptable safety surrounding installation, replacement and service of overhead display and also add labor and other costs.